


Tandy Bowen Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Tandy Bowen imagines from my Tumblr





	Tandy Bowen Imagines

You knew what Tandy did. You knew it was to survive but that didn't mean it didn't worry you. Whenever you would go your separate ways after hanging out for the day the worst case scenario would pop into your head. You tried assuring yourself that she was okay and most of the time it would work but tonight it didn't. Tonight, Tandy didn't answer when you called her. She didn't even send a text. It just kept going to voicemail.

 

It was getting late and you knew it was risky going out but you had to, if you didn't there was no chance of getting to sleep. You grabbed your hoodie and snuck out, following the familiar route to where Tandy was staying, a route you've memorised at this point.

 

When you made it to the abandoned church you carefully opened the squeaky door, listening out for any movement that suggested Tandy was here. There wasn't though so you walked further into the church. The further you walked the more on edge you got. It was even creepier at night with the shadows that cast down onto the old pews. There was no turning back though because you had to know if Tandy was okay.

 

As you walked up the stairs they creaked beneath you but somehow didn't wake the sleeping figure that was bundled up in some blankets. Relief washed over you seeing that Tandy wasn't in danger, that she was safe. "What are you doing here, Y/N? Is everything okay?" Tandy asked, stirring from her slumber.

 

"I-I had a nightmare about you, and I wanted to make sure you were alright." You admitted, looking down bashfully realising how ridiculous it sounded. That seemed to wake Tandy up fully as she stood up and made her way over to you, wrapping her arms around you.

 

"I'm okay, Y/N." She assured you. She moved so she could see you better and noticed by your forced smile that you weren't entirely convinced. Grabbing your hand, Tandy lead you to her makeshift bed and pulled you down so you were laying with her. You gazed at her, the moonlight streaming through the window making her look even more beautiful. With her hand still in yours, Tandy gave it an assuring squeeze. "I'm okay." She repeated, pressing a kiss onto your lips.


End file.
